1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a plasma display device and a processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement in the image quality of a plasma display device has been advancing, and especially for higher luminance and stable light emission, the cycle or width of a sustain pulse has been sometimes changed. Such sustain pulse control raises a possibility that the light emission luminance per sustain pulse of each subfield differs. Since the gradation of the plasma display device is expressed by a combination of plural subfields, gradation linearity is broken especially in a low gradation part.
Moreover, in Patent Document 1 described later, an image display device including plural nonlinear conversion units which receive an input image signal as a common input, a selection unit which selects one of outputs of the plural nonlinear conversion units, a selection control unit which controls the selection unit, and a display unit which receives an output of the selection unit as an input is described.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent No. 3518205
If the gradation linearity is broken, the luminance ratio among respective pixels of red, green, and blue deviates from an ideal value, which causes coloring and irregular color, leading to a loss in image quality. In particular, the linearity tends to be broken in the low gradation part. Furthermore, the problem specific to the plasma display device is that a dynamic false contour may occur, which causes a reduction in image quality.